Missions
Missions, also known as Jobs, are a prominent feature in Driver: Parallel Lines that set a chronological story that the player follows and understands themselves as the narrative and storyline of the game progresses. Description Missions are a big feature of the Driver: Parallel Lines game, and involve certain instructions lead to unlock new things in the world. They usually involve either driving or shooting. There are a total of 32 missions in Driver: Parallel Lines: * 17 in the 1978 Era * 15 in the 2006 Era Missions 1978 Era #Introduction - An unknown criminal is robbing a liquor store. TK serves as wheelman and gets the robber away from the crime scene. #Wheelman - Introduction to Slink and the garage mechanics. TK is introduced to Ray’s garage by reviving a stolen Andec, located in a back street of Bronx. The car is then used to put TK’s driving skills to the test. #Gunman - Slink teaches TK how to handle guns. After practicing on fixed objects, TK is introduced to eliminating a dynamic target in the streets of New York #Pay Ray - Ray got himself into financial problems. He asks TK if he can provide him with $1500. #Hot Wheels - TK’s first job for Slink. TK is asked to steal the car of a rival of Slink. TK attributes felony to the car by committing several crimes with it, and then drives it back to the location he stole it. When Slink’s rival enters the car, he gets arrested for the committed crimes. #Repoman - An associate of Slink owning the Phoenix auto body shop chain, and wants Slink to acquire three expensive sport cars. Slink hands the job over to TK. TK then steals the three cars with a tow truck and brings them to Phoenix. #Bread Run - Slink asks TK to collect money from four different subsidiaries of the Funky Rabbit located in Manhattan. After retrieving the money at four different locations, TK brings the cash back to Slink. #Last Chance - In order to determine whether or not TK should become The Mexican’s wheelman, The Mexican challenges TK to take part in a motorbike race against his current driver. Although the opponent doesn’t play fair, TK wins the race and becomes the Mexican’s driver. #Rosalita Racer - The Mexican has participated a race where he put his own car ‘Rosalita’ at stake. The Mexican however doesn’t feel confident enough about his own driving skills and asks TK if he would like to win the race for him. TK agrees and wins the race by retrieving Rosalita. #Paddy Wagon - In order to break Candy free from prison, the gang needs a prison van to infiltrate the jail. Bishop contacts TK and asks him to attack a convoy leaving the prison and obtain the prison van. After eliminating several guards escorting the prison van, TK obtains it and drives off to the garage, where it gets repaired. #Circuit Breaker - The Mexican has bet on two different racers in a race event taking place at Hunts Point and La Guardia. He needs TK to make sure the racers win both races, in order to let his gamble pay off. By letting TK entering the race and obstructing the competitors so they can’t pass the selected racers, The Mexican wins his bets and claims the prize money. #Turning The Screw - One of the guards at Candy’s prison wants to sell his sports car. Bishop contacts TK and asks him to scare the guard in order to retrieve information. TK thereafter gets in contact with the guard and fakes a potential buyer. When he gets in the car with the guard for a test drive, he frightens the guard by driving recklessly and obtains information about the prison security. #Air Mail - A courier of Slink in a helicopter has to deliver some drugs packages. Slink asks TK to collect them. When TK arrives however, he is told that that 'the chopper has been tipped off' and the courier therefore refuses to land. Instead all the packages get dropped. TK collects all the packages before the police do and brings them to Slink. #Jail Break - Time for the ‘main event’. Bishop demands TK to head over to Riker’s Island to free Candy. When TK arrives with the prison transport, the guard leads him through the first gate. Once inside, TK steals a bulldozer and gets infiltrates the prison complex. He finds Candy, escapes the prison with a food delivery truck and together they safely arrive at the hideout in Queens. #Gift Wrapped - TK is asked to plant a bomb in one of the Colombians’ escort car as preparatory work for the kidnap of Rafael Martinez. TK steals the car, drives off to Phoenix Autos to plant the bomb and returns the car to the location he stole it. #Kidnap #Ransom - Era Change 2006 Era #(18). The Mexican #(19). Tailgate #(20). Guardian Angel #(21). Gauntlet #(22). Rush Hour #(23). Ram Raider #(24). Shell Shock #(25). Gate Crasher #(26). Riding Shotgun #(27). Slink #(28). Bishop #(29). Candy #(30). Bear Cage #(31). Home Wrecker #(32). Corrigan - Final Mission Category:Features Category:Missions